Reglas para 3.T (Tempest)
REGLAS DE LA CASA General: * Puertas de la muerte: En Tempest, mueres cuando el daño total recibido es igual a tu constitución + 1 por DG (usualmente Nivel). * Critico mortal: Un 20 natural en una tirada de ataque golpea siempre. Si tras tirar un 20 consigues tirar otro, entonces podrás efectuar un crítico mortal (matara al oponente inmediatamente) siempre y cuando lo confirmes. * Fallo fatal: 1, y golpe, no pasa nada. 1 y fallo, pifia ( tarjetita de tot). 1 y 1 y golpe (x critico tarjetitas TOT) '' 1 y 1 y fallo: te suicidas. * Críticos: se usan cartitas de invitación. * Se cambia la Regla de los Objetos Magicos <-- Gran regla. Clases y Balance * La clase Summoner y su Eidolon son 2 clases: la clase eidolon (un shapeshifter) y la clase summoner (un caster, no que tiene un eidolon, pero sus habilidades se aplican a sus invocaciones) * Warro con espadon como referencia de daño. Si se supera el daño de este por mucho, se debe aplicar algun ajuste master ofrece algo no daño a cambio (ejs: daño de pet dimidiada, doble speed; Bane de inquisitor dimidiada, dura el doble) * Bloodrager Primalist cambia rager power por bloodline power 1 a 1 (en vez de 2 a 1). * Cavalier Daring Champion banned * Magus: Tiene 2 modificaciones en sus habilidades principales. ** Combat casting: el spell no puede tener metamagia. ** Spell Strike: El ataque es gratis solo si casteas como estandar (o más), en cualquier otro caso lo puedes deliverear con acciones de ataque que tengas, pero no te da un ataque gratis. Acá si puedes meter metamagia. * Channel divinity daña undeads y cura en el mismo uso. * * Los magos (y clases similares con equivalente a libro de conjuros con el mismo precio) ganan 1 conjuro extra por cada nivel de lanzador de mago/witch que ganen, independiente de la clase que lo provea.Ademas, un mago/witch puede dedicar uno (o mas) de sus puntos de transfondo de posesion para tener 3 conjuros conocidos mas (convertir a precios de mago si corresponde) de cada nivel que pueda lanzar, por cada uno de ellos. Esto cubre el costo de copia, no el conseguir los conjuros (si es que se venden (el pergamino) seria por recursos, como todo consumible), pero también podrías tenerlos por backing, aliado etc. Skills * Skills sin stat relacionado: Los skills no tienen relacionado una puntuación relacionada; para cada prueba se usa la puntuación más adecuada. * Atletismo es un nuevo skill independiente (nadar+trepar). * Al skill Conocimiento (ingeniería) se agrega todo lo relativo a tecnología. * Se unifican los skills: (Geografia, History y Nobility) * El máximo (cap) de skills se reduce a la mitad de tu nivel (redondeado hacia arriba), por lo que a nivel 9 puedes ponerte máximo 5 rangos en cualquier skill. * Ganas la mitad de nivel a los skills (para no tener que cambiar todas las CD) * La cantidad de skill que se gana por nivel se modifica de la siguiente manera, sumale 2 y luego dividelo en 2 (o dividelo en 2 y sumale 1) la equivalencia es la siguiente: 2->2; 4->3; 6->4; 8->5. A este valor súmale tu mod de INT dividido en 2 (redondeado hacia arriba tambien). Por ejemplo un mago con int 18 (+4), ganaría 2+2=4 skills. Un ladrón con INT 12 (+1) ganaría 5+1=6. * Los requisitos (y beneficios) de clases de prestigio, dotes, etc son mitad redondeando hacia arriba, para mantener que se obtengan al mismo nivel. Dotes y traits * Nuevos Dotes * Soltura con un arma no existe (excepto que la clase te lo de, en ese caso es una habilidad de clase, no un dote) En todos los otros casos se considera que lo tienes para cumplir los requisitos de dotes, clases de prestigio, etc. * Veto a Armas superiores: Rhoka, Urumi, Espada Bastarda, Hacha Enana, Sabre, sawtooth * Los Traits Heirloom y todos los "of Society" vetadas * La Lanza de caballería hace un +50% mas de daño cargando. * El dote Spirited Charge se modifica: ahora hace un +50% mas de daño por cada ataque permitido por el ataque base. * Manyshots se encuentra vetado. * Ciertos dotes gozan de subsidio, lo que permite que al tomarlos te da el beneficio de Favored Class: Cuales dotes son lo encuentras en la Lista de precio de los dotes NUEVO * Los personajes tienen un mayor número de Hero Points equivalente a 3 + Mod. de habilidad mas bajo. En caso de ser negativo, resta ese número al limite de Action Points que puedes tener. * Los personajes tienen virtudes. * Los personajes tienen Trasfondos Razas Reglas opcionales a raza que no se han usado Elfo de Talas +2 dex, +2 car, -2 con * Low-Light Vision': Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light' * Elven Immunities': Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects.' * Keen Senses': Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks.' * Weapon Familiarity': proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), battleaxe, greataxe, and shortbows (including composite shortbows).' * Courageous': +2 save bonus vs. Fear' Elfo de Anfalia +2 int, +2 wis, -2 con Sun Heal: Oaklings can heal themselves when exposed to sunlight. In sunlit conditions (magical or true), once per day as a standard action, the oakling can heal 2 points of damage per character level. Using this ability also provides the oakling with one meal Humano de Formios Estatus social en el reino humano: Todo aquel que haya vivido en Formenost tiene derecho a realizar la siguiente tirar y beneficiarse (si es el caso) de los bonificadores correspondientes. Tirada (d%) Resultado 01-05 Esclavo: Comienzas el juego siendo un prófugo, solo posees una daga como equipo y por tu reputación (siempre que se pueda aplicar) recibes un +2 a las pruebas de intimidar. Recuerda que al momento de utilizar la dote de Liderazgo sufrirás ciertos penalizadores 06-10 Campesino: Comienzas el juego con un 25% del dinero que tendrías normalmente y tienes una pequeña granja (muy pequeña) 11-20 Obrero: Comienzas el juego con un 50% del dinero que tendrías normalmente y obtienes un bonificador +1 a la constitución. 21- 40 Acomodado: Nada en especial 41-50 Milicia: Por tu duro entrenamiento obtienes un +1 a la fuerza. 51-60 Ayudante de Mago: Conocimiento de Conjuros e Identificar Conjuros se vuelven habilidades cláseas para ti y obtienes un bonificador +2. Si fueses mago obtendrías 3 conjuros más al comenzar el juego 61-75 Mercader: Comienzas el juego con un 50% más de dinero 76-85 Aprendiz de Herrero: Obtienes una dote de creación de objetos. 86-95 Clero: Eres miembro de un Clero de algún Dios. Si fueses un Clérigo obtendrías un Dominio adicional (basándose en los fundamentos del Dios) y si fueses otra clase recibirías no recibirás ningún bonificador en especial. 96-99 Noble: Comienzas el juego con un 200% del dinero con una base mínima 200po. Tu fama te precede, por lo que obtienes un bonificador a la dote de Liderazgo. 00 Realeza: Comienzas el juego con un 1000% del dinero con una base mínima 600po. Tu fama te precede, por lo que obtienes un bonificador a la dote de Liderazgo. Existen posibilidades de que pertenezcas a la casta de los reyes. Humano de Pratoria +2 fuerza, +2 wis, -2 int tradicion eclesiastica: +2 saber(religion) adaptacion al frio: Fort Save vs Cold +4 Icewalker: No movement penalties over ice and snow. Fe: +1 salvaciones de will. Furia: +1 al golpe y CD cuando sus pgs quedan bajo la mitad. ademas, sufren un penalizador de -1 a la CA. Status Social: Los hombres de Pratoria pueden haber efectuado (o haber sido) los siguiente antes de comenzar su vida como personaje, ten en cuenta que esto afecta la biografía de tu personaje: Tirada (d%) Resultado 01-06 Esclavo: Comienzas el juego siendo un prófugo, solo posees una daga como equipo y por tu reputación (siempre que se pueda aplicar) recibes un +4 a las pruebas de intimidar. Recuerda que al momento de utilizar el dote de Liderazgo sufrirás ciertos penalizadores 07-10 Campesino: Comienzas el juego con un 50% del dinero que tendrías normalmente y tienes una pequeña granja (muy pequeña) 11-30 Obrero: Comienzas el juego con un 75% del dinero que tendrías normalmente y obtienes un bonificador +1 a la constitución. 31- 40 Acomodado: Nada en especial 41-63 Milicia: Por tu entrenamiento duro obtienes un +1 a la fuerza. 64-70 Mercader: Comienzas el juego con un 50% más de dinero 71-95 Clero: Eres miembro de un Clero de algún Dios. Si fueses un Clérigo obtendrías un Dominio adicional (basándose en los fundamentos del Dios) y si fueses otra clase recibirías la habilidad del Dominio únicamente 96-99 Noble: Comienzas el juego con un 200% más de dinero con una base mínima 200po. Tu fama te precede, por lo que obtienes un bonificador al dote de Liderazgo. Obtienes además el beneficio de pertenecer al clero. 00 Realeza: Comienzas el juego con un 500% más de dinero con una base mínima 300po. Tu fama te precede, por lo que obtienes un bonificador al dote de Liderazgo. Obtienes además el beneficio de pertenecer al clero. Existen posibilidades de que seas elegido Sumo Teócrata (Sabiduría 28) Enanos: Estatus social en el reino enano: Todo Aquel que haya sido criado en el reino enano puede haber realizado alguna de las siguientes tareas en su vida antes de volverse aventurero. Tirada (d%) Resultado 01 Esclavo: Comienzas el juego siendo un prófugo, solo posees una daga como equipo y por tu reputación (siempre que se pueda aplicar) recibes un +4 a las pruebas de intimidar. Recuerda que al momento de utilizar la dote de Liderazgo sufrirás ciertos penalizadores (-1) 02-20 Obrero: Comienzas el juego con un 75% del dinero que tendrías normalmente y obtienes un bonificador +2 a las pruebas de constitución relativas a fatiga. 21- 50 Acomodado: Nada en especial 51-60 Milicia: Por tu entrenamiento duro obtienes un +1 a las pruebas de fuerza. 61-85 Mercader: Comienzas el juego con un 50% más de dinero. Tasacion es siempre claseo para ti. 86-95 Aprendiz de Herrero: Obtienes un +1 a craft (armas) y un +1 a craft (armaduras). 96-99 Aprendiz de herrero experto: Obtienes un +2 a un skill de craft (solo armas o armaduras). 00 Realeza: Comienzas el juego con un 100% más de dinero con una base mínima 300po. Tu fama te precede, por lo que obtienes un bonificador a +1 al dote de Liderazgo. DEIDADES * Revisalo en la seccion deidades. Aun por discutir q onda con las deidades y dominios?